


Do it now, Lick it good

by gin_tonic



Series: Daydream Charms [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_wankfest, Florean Fortesque's, M/M, Masturbation, WWW Daydream Charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/gin_tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George has a new invention that he cannot wait to try out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it now, Lick it good

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my very lovely beta crimson_vipera!

George said goodbye to the last customer and closed the door to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Maybe he should really take his mother's advice and find someone to help out with the store – doing the inventions and selling products with nobody to help but Verity was a bit much. George yawned and stretched, then set the wards before he made his way towards the back where a narrow staircase led to the apartment upstairs. Fred's picture grinned at him from the mantelpiece and George waved back at him. He'd begun packing up some of Fred's stuff, refusing all offers from his family to help. Some of it Fred would have wanted him to keep, some other things he would pack into a box and spell it locked and save. To say that he missed Fred would be like saying that ripping out a piece of your soul was child's play.

He threw his jacket onto the sofa and continued his way into the bathroom, where he took a hot shower. For a while, standing beneath the spray, he considered having dinner, but pushed that thought away as he remembered the little Daydream Charm box that he had in his nightstand. It was a new version of the charm – one that belonged to the adult line that he was planning – and he hadn't yet tested it intensively. George grinned at his image in the mirror at the prospect of spending the evening with the Daydream Charm. After all, there weren't that many changed variables compared to the older, school-age appropriate charm and there was barely any risk, but a lot of fun to be had.

Throwing his towel towards the shower, knowing the spells that he'd set up would make the towel hang itself to dry, George strode into the bedroom and got comfortable on the bed. Lube and the opened Daydream Charm box were quickly placed next to him on the bed and George leant back against the pillows, raised his wand and cast the charm.

 

Immediately his surroundings became a blur, making George blink a couple of times, until everything – a new everything – came into focus. It took him a couple of seconds to realise that he was sitting inside Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour. At first he thought he was alone and was about to frown at that in disappointment – because really, a daydream of him being alone at Florean Fortesque's? Not the NC-17 rating that he'd had in mind. But then he heard the sound of a spoon scraping against an ice-cream bowl.

There he was, Harry Potter in full (and fully clothed) glory. Harry had a big bowl of ice-cream topped with cream and chocolate sauce in front of him and eyed it hungrily. He licked his lips and dipped his spoon into cream and chocolate sauce, slowly licking the spoon clean afterwards.

George slid his legs open and moved his hand to lie on his crotch. Still naked as he had been when lying on his bed, his cock strained against his hand. George stopped himself from taking his dick into his hand though, his eyes fixed on Harry's tongue and mouth. How much he wanted to be that spoon, that ice-cream that Harry was licking, devouring.

George blinked and suddenly Harry was sitting naked on the chair. Distantly George remembered seeing Harry in the showers after Quidditch, stumbling across Harry in the Burrow during the holidays. He'd wanted to touch Harry so bad, but held back, had told himself that Harry would never be interested in him, that he shouldn't and couldn't. Seeing him sitting on that chair, looking just as perfect as he remembered, got George even harder. He groaned low and Harry looked up, straight at him. George's breath caught in his throat and he didn't dare to move until Harry smiled cheekily at him and slowly let his tongue swipe away a bit of cream that had stuck to his upper lip.

"Merlin…" George breathed and finally took his cock into his suddenly slick hand, moving it in the rhythm of Harry's flicking tongue. George's other hand reached down to play with his balls and Harry turned on his chair, spreading his own legs and giving George a view he would remember. Harry was hard as well and George could see Harry's hole practically winking at him.

George sped up his movement, already feeling the familiar tingle in his thighs. Then some of the half melted ice-cream dropped onto Harry's stomach, making Harry bite his lips. George moaned at the sight and tightened his hand around his cock, his hips pumping with the motions. Harry caught the ice-cream with his fingers and licked it off. George's hips smacked upwards,his hand giving one last tug before he came hard, shouting out.

 

When George came to, he was lying in bed again, feeling sated and happy. A laugh bubbled out of him and he grinned at the open box of the Daydream Charm. This product would be a success for sure. Maybe he should send Harry one – or even better, have him come in for a trial. And maybe – maybe – Harry'd see something similar to what he'd seen.


End file.
